Because I Love You
by s0undasleep
Summary: HwangXMina Hwang's sent off to the Coastal Defence Force and something happens to him! What will Mina do? Will she finally admit her love for him? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Because I Love You

**Because I love you.   
aNGeLz3x**   
  
  
  
  
"Father!" she cried out in anguish, the shock not escaping her face. "How could you do this? You should have at least let me know about it first!"   
  
Seung Mina was red with anger. Her father was always like that, always controlling her life. She had been tolerant of him, ever since she was sent back home by Hwang. That was the only time they had really talked on the same level. Mina had to remind herself many times that he was her father's favourite student - the one that she hated most. That it was impossible for them to be together. It was during then that he taught her to be respectful and obedient to her only kin, whilst he had none.   
  
But still, how could he force her now to marry?   
  
"You're already seventeen, Mina. And you know, I won't be around forever..." her father's voice trailed off slightly. His eyes were wan with age, and he sounded so... sad. Suddenly her father looked delicate - so unlike the strong fighter she remembered him to be.   
  
Mina softened upon hearing that. Her thoughts drifted to Hwang and what he would have said if he were here. The thought of him seemed to calm her down a little.   
  
"Alright," she sighed. It was unavoidable anyway, and it wasn't the first time he did this. This day had to come - she would get married and her fairy tale life now would have come to a pathetic end. "Who is it this time?"   
  
She watched as her father took his time to answer. Maybe this time she would learn to like this guy and accept him and not to slap him silly like what happened to previous suitors. Maybe she would even grow to love him. Maybe...   
  
"I think you and Hwang would make a good couple." her father finally said.   
  
What?   
  
Mina felt her world spinning. There was a million things she would like to say, yet she said nothing. She felt happy and angry and surprised and tingly all over at the same time. Hwang... of all people... it had to be him. She was dizzy all of a sudden: the walls were closing in and she had to get out. Now. She turned to give her father one last look of defience before darting out of the stuffy room.   
  
"Ahhh!!" Mina almost banged into a wall standing outside the door!   
  
"Watch where you're going, girl!" the wall hollered. What? Mina looked up and saw... It was Hwang!   
  
Mina was too hot to shoot back at him. And too darn embarrassed at banging into his chest head on.   
  
"Go away, Hwang." she pushed him out of the way, and ran.   
  
As fast as she could she dashed out of the confining house. She wanted to run away and run until she can't breathe anymore. It had been a while since she came out of the house. It was the same familiar scenery, and she didn't feel lost at all. It felt good to have the wind in her hair and to forget all her troubles.   
  
Mina finally collapsed under a tree near a stream. Somehow tiring herself out seemed to make it easier for her to come to terms with her feelings. Lying down on the damp grass, her thoughts drifted to the strong and silent Hwang. She had never really dared to ask herself this question - did she like Hwang?   
  
Sure, they sometimes sparred with each other at the dojo, and he never failed to impress Mina with his unique combination of strength and grace. But... he was always like a big protective brother to her. When she ran away from home some time ago, he had managed to find her and bring her back home. Not that she was grateful to him for that. When was it that Mina started to treat him a little differently from the other boys? She didn't know exactly, but she knew that he was a special person in her heart, even though sometimes she might not admit it.   
  
Why must it be you, Hwang?   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
By the time she made it back to her house, it was near dusk. Mina shivered as the cool late-autumn wind blew across her cheek. A dim candle glow from the guestroom only meant one thing - Hwang was staying for the night. As usual, her father must have invited him to stay because he liked him too much. So much so that he wants him as a son-in-law. Mina quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think of it anymore - she would have plenty of time to do so after the marriage.   
  
As she walked silently towards the courtyard, she saw a figure practising. She walked closer, and realised it was Hwang. He hadn't seen her yet, so she decided to watch him from afar.   
  
His moves were fluid, yet packed with a deadly power that only his enemies would know. Even in the blistering cold, he was completely shirtless. Yet he showed no sign of being cold whatsoever. His muscles glistened with sweat as he continued with his fast paced training. As usual, Mina really enjoyed watching him.   
  
Enough of him, Mina.   
  
But before she could slink away unnoticed, Hwang had already caught her. How embarrassing. Mina tried not to blush so hard when she saw him walking towards her.   
  
"Mina," it was just that, an acknowledgement with no feeling. Mina felt her heart sink. "You're finally back. I was getting worried about you."   
  
"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Mina said tersely, a little defensively. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. She definitely didn't want to face him now.   
  
"I have something to tell you," he shifted uncomfortably in his position. "Your father wanted me to tell you personally... I've been accepted to join the coastal defence force. I'll be leaving in a week."   
  
Mina cast her eyes downward, disappointment tugging at her heart. It's a double whammy. But she had to admit, he is a good fighter with a good heart, he should get accepted. She should be happy for him too. "Good for you, Hwang," she smiled, trying not to think of the fact that she would never have the chance to be part of the force, just because she was a woman.   
  
"It's dangerous there. Take care of yourself, ok?" she said after a pause, all the while avoiding his eyes. She wondered if he knew, that they were supposed to get married. It didn't matter to him now anyway. Why would he care about her now that he had his wonderful job over at the coastal defence?   
  
"I think, if there's nothing else, I better go," Mina didn't feel like continuing with the pointless conversation.   
  
"Wait, Mina," Hwang caught her hand. "If you still want to marry me, I promise I'll make it back for you."   
  
Mina felt her heart stop. He said it. "... You promise?"   
  
"Yeah, I promise," he pulled the girl in slowly for a hug. Mina hoped he couldn't feel her heart beating. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, wrapped her own hands around him.   
  
The sands of time seemed to twirl into a slow stop...   
  
For the first time, she felt love.   
  
  
  
  
AN: My first fanfic in a long time. I don't know to make this one-shot or a long fic. Any suggestions? Hee... Constructive criticisms are most welcome. I'm a sucka for reviews... ;) Hoped ya enjoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2 Passing Sorrow

Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
Mina's heart was pounding fast. The journey to Hwang's house seemed to take forever. However, the late afternoon sun felt great on her skin – it had been days since she had stepped out of her house, and she had pounced on the chance to get out of the place when her father wanted her to ask Hwang over. Well... she admit that it was half out of boredom that she decided to go. And the other half... maybe because... she wanted to. Her thoughts drifted to what happened the other night. She felt weird – a nice fuzzy feeling in her belly. A feeling of contentment that she hadn't felt before. A feeling of being protected... and loved.   
  
  
Mina started humming to keep her mind from wandering off too much. It wasn't a long time before she reached her destination - Hwang's gate was already ajar. She approached gate with apprehension. Suddenly she wondered - for just a split second – why did she want to come anyway?   
  
  
"What are you doing here?" the voice coming from behind sounded so harsh and cold – Hwang's. How he had managed to sneak up to her, she didn't know. But she did know that he was standing close... she could almost feel his breath on her...   
  
  
He looked slightly worn out and tired, with dark rings threatening to make its mark underneath his otherwise piercing eyes. He carried a large bag over his shoulder, which Mina suspected was the supplies he needed for his stay at the coastal defense. It was almost instant – she felt her heart sink.   
  
  
Mina swallowed the lump in her throat, together with her pride. She did look somewhat suspicious lurking around his house like that...  
  
  
"My father... he made me come. To look for you," Mina sounded pathetic. She had totally forgotten what she wanted to say to him. For one of the very first times in her life, she blushed hard. "I mean. He wants you over now."   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can make it," he said after a pause. His eyes darted somewhere else when she tried to catch his gaze. Instead, he proceeded to go into the house, pausing only once to ask her to come in.   
  
  
"Need any help?" Mina peered through the doorway of the main house, where Hwang was busy sorting out the contents of the bag.   
  
  
"Nah," he gave her a small smile. "I'll be done in a while."   
  
  
Mina sat down across him. She had been dying to talk to him just an hour ago. Now she was so near him, there was nothing to talk about. The cloud of uncomfortable silence hung between them for too long... too long for Mina to take it.   
  
  
"So... are you going to leave, really soon?" Mina blurted. Her eyes were downcast – she couldn't bear to look at him, knowing that for the next few months to come, they might never see each other again.   
  
  
"I... I have no choice, Mina," he was trying not to make her feel bad, she could tell. There was an awkward pause. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."   
  
  
"Tomorrow!" Mina exclaimed. She thought that he was only leaving sometime next week, that there was still some time before they had to say good-bye. And most of all it meant that she wouldn't have known about this if she hadn't decided to visit him. "And you were planning to tell me... when? After you've gone?"   
  
  
She stood up angrily, too hurt and betrayed and shocked to stay on. Maybe she was not that important to him in his heart after all. Or maybe she had imagined everything right from the start. That there was nothing that happened between them at all. She couldn't stay in this place any longer. Giving him one last look, she turned on her heel and ran, as fast as her legs could take her, away and away from here.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Again, she was running away. Perhaps it was time to stop. She was tired of doing that everytime something failed her. She did that when she wanted her way, she did that when she didn't get her way. Suddenly Mina felt small and weak. Of course deep down she knew, that she was just like any girl. She thought she was special, she thought she could very well change the fact that girls couldn't make a difference.   
  
  
She was wrong.   
  
  
What difference did it make now? Did Hwang really treat her like some kind of extra burden in his life? Not at all like someone he would share his joys and sadness with. Not at all like his... wife. It still boils down to this... that men were superior.   
  
  
She didn't know how long she ran, but after some time, Mina felt someone grab her arm. "Please don't run away anymore." it was Hwang. He had finally caught up with her. That jerk.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina. I was really going to tell you soon..."   
  
  
"Of course that's right!" she raged. "Whatever YOU say is right."   
  
  
"No... no, look at this," Hwang said. He held Mina's body close to his, pulling out a long metal chain with two identical silver rings on it. On the rings were beautiful carvings which strangely resembled those of the Zanbatou. "I thought of you when I saw this."   
  
  
"Keep it for me, will you, Mina?" he looped the chain around her neck, and the two rings fell nicely on her chest. "Wait for me."   
  
  
Mina nodded speechlessly. She didn't know... that Hwang would do such a thing. For her. She felt the first wet trail on her cheek. Hwang... maybe he wasn't the bad guy that she had made him out to be. She looked at the rings, then at him.   
  
  
"I know... you can't stay even if I ask you to," she sniffed. "But promise me... that you'll come back. Alive. Okay?"   
  
  
"I won't... die.. I can't die right?" he smiled at her, at the same time wiping the tears off her cheek. "Not when I have to come home to you."   
  
  
"Thank you Hwang," Mina lay her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. "I... I..."   
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
...  
  
  
I love you...  
  
  
AN: Hey, how was it? I guess this is going to end soon. :( I hope the third chapter will be up soon! ;) Oh yeah, review!!!! Thanks... 


	3. Chapter 3 Gifts and Curses

**Because I Love You**  
Chapter 3  
  
"Don't wait up, father!" Mina slung a bag of hastily packed belongings over her shoulders and struggled breifly as she climbed onto the back of a horse. The sturdy black stallion, having stayed in the stables for some time, neighed as though he understood the situation.  
  
"Come on boy," Mina urged impatiently. Faster, faster it galloped away from the Seung's. Although it was already way past mid day, the girl had set out, much to her father's disapproval, on the journey that would take her across much of her country's length. But she had to... what else could be more important than him...  
  
It was just minutes before that the messenger boy came to deliver the letter from the Coastal Defence.  
  
"Mina," Seung Han Myung called out to his daughter, who was intently watching him a distance away. His voice had a tinge of softness, sadness that was difficult to seep through his tough exterior.  
  
_Something had happened to..._  
  
"...there has been an ambush attack my the Japanese pirates. The situation is under control, although we would appreciate it if families are prepared for the worst that may happen to any of our crew..."  
  
She did not read the letter further. Not now, not when he was stranded on some faraway corner of the country, cold and alone. She hated them. Those bastardly Japanese! She knew those viscous beasts. Along her journey she encountered many of them, and none of them did not have an evil intention on their mind. And they were the ones who had started this very war, and had caused so many of her countrymen to lose their lives...  
  
_I won't let them off..._  
  
The cold, biting night wind rushed past her, causing her vision to be blurred. She was travelling at top speed, and much thanks to the unobstructed full moon hanging just above the horizon, she was able to see most of her way.  
  
Mina could not help but stare at the huge orange orb that was somehow guiding her. The full moon was a sign of reunion and completeness. Please, give me enough hope to last me through this journey...  
  
_'Prepared for the worst...'_  
  
No! Mina pushed the thought out of her mind for the umpteenth time this night. She would see Hwang by tonight. The butterflies in her stomach said so… the tears that threatened to fall never once did, as the wind took them away as quickly as they came. He was the captain of his ship. He won't let his crew down, she was sure of that. Her grip on the reign tightened as she rode even faster, knowing that every second wasted counts.  
  
Lights...? The butterflies in her did a little flip. She squinted a little harder. Hundreds of specks of them… winking in and out in the distance. She had reached the camp! A huge flag planted at the site confirmed that deduction.  
  
As she neared the camp, Mina felt a sense of dread. Maybe she didn't want to know anything after all. But, it is too late to turn back now, isn't it?  
  
She slid off the back of the house. After hours of riding, her legs felt rather unstable. And the surroundings scared her. She secured the horse outside the camp, and made her way warily through the camp, situated on high ground just off the coast. Out on the sea, she could make out fleets of damaged ships docking for repairs.  
  
"...we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday..."  
  
Mina turned her attention to a group of about five boys her age, huddled together outside a small tent, nursing their wounds and their empty stomachs. She glanced at the cloth bag slung over her shoulder. Her father had insisted that she bring the food along. Although she knew she won't have the chance to eat it anyway, she did not have the time, nor the heart to reject him. Besides, these boys need the food more than her now.  
  
_If I were a boy... would I be one of them now? _  
  
"Hey," she kneeled down beside them, while they stared – somewhat lifelessly – at her. She set the bag in front of them. "Here, you can have these."  
  
They cast their suspicious eyes on her, then on the food, and then at her again.  
  
"Just take it. I know you need it more than me." She smiled a small smile at them, as they began to thank her, in between mouthfuls of buns. Mina stood up quietly, wondering where to go next.  
  
"Wait, miss!" one of the boys shouted. "Are you here to look for someone? Maybe we can help."  
  
"Yeah, all of us here are as close as brothers!" Another one chimed in.  
  
It's no harm trying... she reasoned. "Okay then, I don't suppose you know a Hwang Sung Kyung?"  
  
One by one the boys' eyes grew huge, and they started nudging and chuckling among themselves. "It's captain's wife..."  
  
"Is he alright?" she frowned. It was clear they knew him, but their sudden change in behaviour puzzled her.  
  
"Yes, of course. Without him, the five of us wouldn't be here today..." the oldest one mumbled. "Said he wouldn't let us die like that..."  
  
Mina smiled, though she didn't know what exactly happened. "Where is he now?" she asked urgently.  
  
The five of them pointed unanimously towards a few of the larger tents at the back of the camp. "That's where all the captains and commanders are," they added.  
  
So he's safe... she thought. As she quickly made her way to the cluster of larger tents, thoughts on the war fleeted through her mind. She couldn't believe that before this, she had wanted so much to be part of this. This destruction and mayhem that she couldn't stand. What would happen to the families of the people whose lives are lost?  
  
What would happen to her if he was gone?  
  
The flap to one of the tents opened, and a very familiar figure stepped out of it.  
  
"Admiral Lee!" Mina called.  
  
The middle-aged man stopped in his tracks. Perhaps he was too stunned to see her, but the smile that seemed to be growing on his face seemed to disprove that. He recognised her immediately. The impulsive little girl that he used to know.  
  
"Seung Mina," he sighed. "What are you doing here? And for the last time, I do not accept girls..."  
  
"Actually I'm here to look for Hwang..." she mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, that Hwang Sung Kyung," he nodded approvingly. "He is resting in that tent. I guess I shall not interrupt in young people's business. Farewell for now, young lady."  
  
A faint candle glow was visible through the canvas sheets. Nobody seemed to be in the tent, although Admiral Lee said so. Meekly, she entered the tent, just to be sure. Indeed, it was empty. She sighed. Where could he be?  
  
However, something caught her eye. On a small makeshift table, under the piles of maps and strategies, was a small book. Mina recognised it immediately. His diary! It would be fun to read about his adventures and what he went through on the days without her.  
  
"Miss, you're not allowed to be in here..." a deep voice hissed into her ear. Before she could comprehend a thing, a hand cupped he mouth, while his other hand wrenched her arm behind her in a vice-like grip, rendering her helpless. That voice, it was deeper than Hwang's, which makes her heart race faster.  
  
Her screams came out as muffled moans, and her struggles were useless against the man. Who was this man, and what was he doing here? Just before she closed her eyes in defeat, she gathered all her might in a final attempt to break free, and stomped hard right on the foot of her attacker. She would never give up without a fight.  
  
It worked. The girl slipped away in the midst of his strangled cry, which by now, sounded pretty familiar...  
  
Hey, it was only a joke..."  
  
Hwang!  
  
Mina didn't wait a second more. She didn't care what happened. She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. She had missed him so much, especially the taste of his lips, which was always so warm… she loved how his arm around her always made her feel loved and protected. For a moment, everything was ok. For a moment, he was all that mattered.  
  
Then, it was back to reality.  
  
Mina broke free of the embrace, the tears falling as she did so. Always, no matter what, she felt weak whenever she was with him. But it was always with him that she could truly be herself. There were so many things to say but nowhere to start from. She glared, but softened when she saw the numerous wounds and bloodstained bandages across his arms and torso.  
  
The man smiled apologetically. He walked past her and swiftly took out the candle flame in one short breath. Shrouded in the darkness, she nearly jumped when she felt his hand lead her over to the side of the tent. "Sit," he patted the seat on the bed beside him. "It's really late now, you know. You could have been attacked..."  
  
"By you?" her voice was harsh, yet it quivered ever so slightly as she tried to stop the second round of tears. "I came over as soon as I heard of the news… and all you do is laugh at me?" by then her voice had raised into a high pitched scream, which promptly dissolved into a pool of sobs.  
  
Even if she had indeed felt anger towards Hwang just a few minutes before, it was quickly displaced by her own fears and her love.  
  
"I'm sorry about just now..." he let her rest her head on his chest, at the same time wiping the tears away from her face. "I'm sorry I caused you so much tears."  
  
Mina smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"You know, you look really sweet when you smile."  
  
A hot pink blush crept upon her face, something not many people are capable of making her do. She turned her attention on the wounds on Hwang's body.  
  
"They must hurt a lot," she was almost mumbling to herself. She fingered the wounds gently. He flinched slightly at the touch, claiming all the while that it was nothing.  
  
A bout of awkward silence fell between the couple. A flash of lightning and a far-off rumble of the thunder signalled a oncoming storm. Unknown to both of them, Mina had already fallen asleep in Hwang's arms.  
  
"You're staying tonight, alright?"  
  
He will always be there to protect, even if I don't need it. I need him, even if I don't say it. And I love him, even though I don't know it...  
  
**"Gifts And Curses"**  
Yellowcard  
  
Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.  
  
(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down.  
  
I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you.  
  
**_the end..._**   
  
AN: yay it's the end! please gimme comments!! i need to know if this ended too fast? or too awkwardly? or did it rock your world? anything! :D Thanks a lot!! 


End file.
